


Saturday

by Heyrrra



Series: One-Shot Prompts [5]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyrrra/pseuds/Heyrrra
Summary: When Lisa's favorite day was Saturday.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: One-Shot Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532522
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to write a fic like this, Im so sorry.

“Hey, I think I’m having a feeling… How do I make it stop?” 

She grinned, against the pale fuzzy white lights that streamed from the bedside light and Lisa feels her whole world crumble beneath her, keeping her from giving an answer.

“Hey… aren’t you supposed to say you love me back? 

* * *

Lisa remembers it like it was yesterday… 

_ Fuck isn’t that the most cliched start to a story you’ve ever read? You know what? Let’s start again. _

Lisa sees her alone, in a corner table in the cafeteria playing with her apple slices. Most of the other people there were… with family and friends and Lisa finds it weird and sad at the same time that she was alone. 

She brings her guitar along and sits on the empty seat right in front of her. _ With not much bravado, no… none of that. _ She sits with as much grace as she can muster, careful not to be as clumsily noisy as she normally was. _ She failed... though, she was… what everyone called clumsily chaotic. _

The pretty lady looked up and Lisa found herself grinning like a huge ass idiot. A dumbass she was. 

“What’re you doing at my table?” 

Lisa swore she heard hissing too. 

“Uhh… sitting?” 

“I’m aware.” 

Lisa had to laugh at the cute way she rolled her eyes and how she let out a little puff of annoyed air.

“Good.”

“No… not good. Leave. Now.”

“Why?”

“I don’t do random strangers suddenly popping up from nowhere to sit on my table, not my thing. If that’s something you’re into, look for Rosie.” 

“Mind if I play something for you?” Lisa ignores the tirade of whatever grumpy nonsense she rapped out loud, and takes her guitar off it’s bag instead.

“Did you not hear a word of what I just said?”

“What song would you like me to play? Please don’t give me something sappy to play please. I’ve had enough of that …” 

She gives the annoyed girl a huge grin and strummed a G-chord, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Are you clinically insane or incredibly annoying?”

“I don't know. Probably both”

Lisa strums the first few chords of Can’t Help Falling In Love. _ Sappy? Yes… incredibly so. _ She doesn’t sing though, just hums the song along with the guitar. 

“So… how are you?”

The annoyed girl rolled her eyes and continued to play with her apple slices. 

“Hmmm… are you expecting someone today and I stole their seat? Is that why you’re so grumpy?”

She doesn’t answer. She stayed silent and gave Lisa a glare. It was supposed to scare her away... Lisa knows, but her tired eyes can only do so much before she closes them and lets out a long, subdued sigh.

“Im trying to have a serious conversation with you…” Lisa starts off, absentmindedly plucking the chords to the song now, a habit she had when she’s beginning to grow awkwardly embarrassed. 

“...and I'm trying subtly to avoid it.

Lisa looked her in the eyes and caught something… amusement? If she wasn’t looking she’d miss her answer altogether too. Drowned out by the music from her guitar. 

“I’m Lisa, can I play something for you now?” This time Lisa gives her her warmest smile and tilts her head in anticipation, her bangs falling to the side. 

There was what Lisa thinks, what everyone calls a “moment of silence” … except she knew it was more than just a “moment”. It felt like… a whole three minutes of her just smiling like a ten year old at an incredibly pretty and stoic girl. 

“Jennie.” She looks away, breaking the eye contact Lisa was enjoying. “Yes, play that song you were playing a while ago… it… sounded nice.”

“Great!” 

Lisa sits up much straighter and plucks the chords, beginning from the start. 

* * *

Lisa does the same thing each Saturday, looks for her in the crowd and knowing damn well where to find her. She’d glare and huff in annoyance, but Lisa will play her a song anyways and will try to make small talk. She doesn’t get that much answers at first but she finds Jennie warming up to her. _ If you call, smirking warming up… atleast she’s not getting the glares anymore. _

Lisa chuckles at the second time they’ve met.

_ “You’re cute when you’re grumpy.” _

_ Jennie doesn’t give an answer and continues on annoying the other girl. _

_ “Oh you think I'm cute when Im angry? Well luck is on your side,I'm about to be gorgeous.” She suddenly said through clenched teeth and Lisa found it even more funny, amusing and you know… cute. _

This Saturday was no different, or she thinks it isn’t. Lisa looks for her in the crowd and knows deep down that she’ll see her seated where she found her last week too. She stands on her heels to try and get a better view, for some reason the cafeteria was packed. _ Must be from the Holiday break? _

Lisa maneuvered against chairs pushed back against each other, as families made room among their tables, creating just enough space for themselves. She says hi to a couple of people she knew, as she made her way to that corner table. 

She sees her seated, head cradled in her hand while the other played with the sliced fruit for the day.

Lisa stops in her tracks and smiles. 

“Hey!”

Jennie looks up sheepishly and shakes her head the moment she sees Lisa’s stupid grin, looking away as quickly as she looked towards Lisa’s direction. 

Lisa plops into the plastic chair, her guitar bumping loudly against it, making Jennie flinch. 

“What’re you doing here again.

“I learnt a new song… wanna hear?” Lisa leans forward and takes an orange slice from her paper plate, dangles it in the air for a bit before eating it. 

“Weirdo.” Jennie leans back, tilting her head.

“Thank you.” 

Lisa smiles at her and takes her time to memorize the way she looked. Blue looked good on her, Lisa notes as she allows the pulp of the orange slice to go round and round inside her mouth. She had catlike eyes that grew in size whenever she was surprised, turned to slits when she was annoyed and … _ sparkled? _ When she was trying her best not to look happy. Lisa finds her lips quite the liar too, but knows it quivers when it tries to hide a smile and goes up whenever she smirked. She finds her cheeks the cutest. _ Dumplings… _

Lisa takes the guitar off it’s bag and cradles it, making adjustments to make sure it didn’t sound off-key. 

“Why are you doing this?” 

The question caught her off-guard. 

“What?” 

“This… every Saturday. You come to my table and play a song. Why?”

“Is it a crime now to play for someone?”

“No. Stop being a wise-ass and answer my question.”

“Well, because I wanted to be friends. Is that a crime too?”

Jennie doesn’t answer. Lisa finds the silence a bit too uncomfortable, making her look up to steal a glance at her. She sees the unshed tears and it breaks her heart into a million pieces. 

“I… I didn’t mean to make you upset.” _ lame… she was lame and she should kick herself in the head for saying something just as lame. _

“You didn’t.” Jennie shifts in her seat and takes a deep breath. For the first time in 2 months she gives Lisa a smile and looks away. 

“Still…”

“That song you wanted me to hear?” 

“Oh… yeah… yeah…” Lisa hugs the guitar tightly, trying to study her face. Looking for something to help her with ..._ what? _

Lisa starts plucking the chords instead and sees Jennie closing her eyes nodding along to the melody. 

“You wouldn’t like being my friend though.” Jennie’s voice sounded so small and Lisa finds herself stopping. 

“What? Why.. would you say that?” Lisa had to whisper it back. 

“Im bitter and complicated, it's one of my charms.” Jennie opens her eyes and looks at her with a broken expression. 

“I don’t think you know what that word means or how to count …” Lisa lets out a shaky breath and gives her a wink, anything to make her smile. 

Jennie laughs. For the first time. She laughs and Lisa finds it to be the best music she has ever heard in her life. 

“You're an idiot. In a good way.” She sounded breathless, but the good kind. The kind that happened after you’ve had a fit of giggles and chuckles and good healthy dose of laughter too. 

“I’m confused.” Lisa smiled, amused at the way Jennie was slowly tearing down her walls. 

“Exactly.” 

Jennie covers half her face as she shakes from the laughter, Lisa laughs along with her.

_ Next saturday… she’ll make her laugh again. _

* * *

Next saturday comes and Lisa finds her seat empty. 

She drops into her side of the table, the one she barged into unannounced two months ago and drops her guitar on the empty seat beside her. 

_ She’s not here… _

An ugly kind of heaviness starts to build in Lisa’s chest and she pounds against her chest lightly, repeatedly. Trying to get rid of the feeling and building dread. 

_ She’s fine. _

_ Of course she is, why would Lisa think otherwise? _

She stares into the empty plastic chair and tries to fight the tears that wanted to spill. _ She’s probably late… yeah. Late. _The heaviness settled into her chest and she finds it hard to breathe. 

Lisa tried to take slow steady deep breaths to keep the flutters in her chest to calm down when she heard soft coughs. 

“Hey.” 

She whips her head to find her standing there, by her side of the table with a small smile. 

“What song have you prepared for me?” 

Lisa feels relief course through her and she stutters. 

“You… You are...my…”

“What?” She chuckles and takes the seat in front of her. 

Lisa shakes her head to get rid of the shaking she feels inside. 

“You know that feeling when you meet someone and your heart skips a beat?” Lisa blurts out of nowhere, surprising herself.

“Is that the title of the song?” Jennie gives her a smirk and tilts her head, her long glossy black hair falling to the side. 

“No… it’s…”

“But… yeah that's arrhythmia, you could die from that.” Jennie laughs and this calms Lisa down. 

“I was being serious.” 

“I am too.”

“Fine, you are my sunshine… that’s the song I’m playing for you today.” Lisa pouts and takes her guitar. 

“Thank you.” 

Lisa looks up in surprise at the two words. Two words that had so much to say. 

“For what?” 

“Not being a product of my psychosis.” Jennie gives her a huge smile and Lisa finds the heaviness in her chest morph into butterflies, fluttering.

“That’s a lame attempt at dark humor Jen.”

“Call me that again.” 

“Huh? Jen?” 

“Yes,” She hums and closes her eyes, nodding to an imaginary melody. 

“You like the nickname?”

“It sticks, yes.” Jennie leans closer and takes Lisa’s free hand in hers. 

Lisa almost winced at the stark coldness, and she tries to stop herself from shivering, focusing instead on the little circles Jennie was drawing on her skin. 

“I told you I was bitter and complicated.” Jennie whispers under her breath, Lisa hears the fear. 

“I like bitter and complicated.” Lisa tells her the truth. 

“Of course you do. Now where’s my song?”

Jennie chuckles and lets go of her hand, Lisa misses the weird stirring it caused in her stomach. 

She takes the guitar and strums the first few notes… this time Lisa sings. 

* * *

This Saturday, Lisa doesn’t have her guitar with her. This time she’s not sitting in that plastic chair, in that corner table. This time she knows where to find her. 

**Room 923**

**Kim Jennie **

Lisa looks at the plaque on the door blankly, looks at it with as much pain and bitterness. She ran her hands through the cold brass and feels the grooves of the letters and numbers. This was the only way she’d tell and convince herself that this was real. 

She knocks and waits a couple of seconds and hears the soft “come in” from the other side. 

Lisa opens the door and sees her in the hospital bed, bundled under blankets and with sunlight from the open window streaming against her pale skin. 

“Lisa?”

“Hey Jen…”

“How… how’d you find me?”

“I have my sources.”

Lisa walks towards her bed slowly, afraid she’d scare her away. 

“You’re… you’re not supposed to be here.” 

“I heard you won’t be able to come to our traditional Saturday guitar sesh and … it’s going to be boring without your grumpy butt there, so I figured I’ll annoy you here.” 

Lisa can’t help but play with the hem of sweater, not looking at Jennie. Because she knows, looking will make her cry. 

“Dummy…” She hears something weird she can’t name in Jennie’s voice and she looks up. Sees the tears in her eyes and Lisa finds her heart being squeezed painfully. 

“Hey… fuck! I’m sorry I’ll … I’ll leave … I didn’t —”

“No, stay.” Jennie holds out her hand and Lisa takes it gingerly in her own. “Come sit by my bed.” She motions for the empty space by her feet and Lisa nods. Sitting into the soft bed. 

“Do you find it… weird seeing me like this?” Jennie’s soft voice shook.

“No!” Lisa winces at the intensity of her answer and the way her body jerked forward. “I meant, no… There’s nothing wrong with it.” 

“Good.” 

The same uncomfortable silence that fell between then that first Saturday was back and Lisa squirms, she hates it. Hates making Jennie thinks she was here out of pity. 

“when are you free?” Lisa asks out of the blue, surprising even herself. 

Jennie laughs, her voice a bit hoarse. 

“Im forever imprisoned in my own personal hell so I am never truly "free" Lisa...but I don’t really have plans all of next week except for monday. Monday’s chemotherapy day.”

Lisa finds it hard to choose between laughing and not laughing so she gives Jennie a sad smile.

“Can I come everyday except for Monday then?” 

“I’d love that.” 

_ I think I love you too… _Lisa thinks. 

“Great,”

“Hey Lisa?”

“Yeah?”

“I feel sad,” 

Lisa jumps to her feet and walks closer to Jennie’s side.

“I know just the thing Jen-Jen.”

“You do?” Jennie’s weak chuckles made Lisa’s heart quiver. 

“I have emotional jumper cables, I'll boost you. Just attach like so.”

She pulled Jennie into an embrace… Running little circles across her back. Trying her best to make her feel loved. 

“Stupid… this is just a hug.” Jennie’s voice was muffled as she burrowed into Lisa’s chest. 

“Is it working?”

“...yeah”

* * *

Lisa came everyday except Mondays, as promised. 

Spent her afternoons making Jennie laugh, telling her stories and playing her guitar. Lisa would sometimes lie beside her on that soft but cold hospital bed and cuddled Jennie, just enough to make her fall asleep and Lisa lay awake. Afraid that if she closed her eyes… something bad will happen. 

“Lisa?” Jennie’s soft voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“I hate to say it, but this sucks.” Lisa whispered under her breath. 

“It doesn't sound like you hate to say it. You’re lying, you like sleeping next to me.” Jennie answered back in a small laugh. 

“No, I meant this sucks…. Your ...your…”

“Disease Lisa, you can say the word. Leukemia.” 

“Fuck disease.”

“Tell me. What are you so afraid of?”

Lisa stops for a bit and chews on the inside of her cheeks. 

“What do you mean…”

“You know what I mean.” 

Lisa lets out a deep sigh and pulls Jennie into a hug.

“I’m afraid of losing you.” She answers plainly, words stripped of everything. Just. the. Plain. Truth. “And you?”

“I'm not afraid to die. I'm just saving it for a rainy day.” 

“Not funny Jen, to be honest I'm way too sober for this.” Lisa moves to pull away, suddenly craving for something to drink. Something to dull the pain away. 

Jennie holds on to her. 

“Wait…”

“What..”

“You.”

“Huh?”

“I’m afraid of… falling for you.”

Lisa feels her heart fall to the pit of her stomach, and hears it break even before she feels the pain. 

“I’m afraid of falling for you … because if I do… I’ll fear dying too. And… I’ve already accepted I will Lisa. Someday. Soon. Maybe not now. But I will.. Sooner or later and…”

“Shhh.” Lisa moves to hug her even tighter. “You won't fall for me. Im too annoying.” Lisa tries to swallow the tears and laughs to hide the quiver in her voice. “You won’t fall for me…” She says it again, more for herself. 

* * *

Lisa decides to spend that Saturday evening in Jennie’s room. Brought her her favorite flowers; daisies. Brings her guitar with her and sings to her the whole afternoon.

“Hey, I think I’m having a feeling… How do I make it stop?” 

She grinned, against the pale fuzzy white lights that streamed from the bedside light and Lisa feels her whole world crumble beneath her, keeping her from giving an answer.

“Hey… aren’t you supposed to say you love me back? 

“Jen… you’re…”

“Not supposed to?”

Lisa does nothing but nods. 

“I thought about it and realized… that, I’ll die either way. Why not enjoy it while I still can? Why not love you while I still —”

“Can we not… talk about…”

“I’m sorry.” Jennie looks away, trying to hide her tears. 

“No… no… Im.. I’m the one who’s sorry. I … love you … far too much and —”

“I love you Lisa, see? Wasn’t so hard and bad right?” 

Lisa nods and walks closer to her bed, kneels on the floor and takes Jennie’s hands in her own. 

“Don’t go acquiring arrhythmia…”

Lisa laughs and leans closer.

“I won’t … this is just my heart skipping a beat for you.” 

She leans closer and kisses Jennie on the lips. Kisses her like there was no tomorrow, only today, tonight. Where the pale fuzzy white lights that streamed from the bedside light was kissing her skin, and where she was smiling against the kiss. Lisa kisses her and tells her she loves her. 

Jennie pulls away and looks at her with the softest expression. 

“Dance with me Lisa and let’s pretend the world doesn't exist tonight.” She whispers. 

And so they did, laughing at how the IV line got entangled, because Lisa… Lisa was clumsily chaotic and she’s bound to mess something up. 

They danced and Jennie looks out the window, as they swayed, her head nestled in between the crook of Lisa’s neck and shoulder. 

“Lisa... why is the moon gone?”

* * *

Lisa strums the guitar and allows the wind to ruffle her bangs. 

Saturday was her favorite day and she laughs at the thought that crosses her mind. “Yeah. Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture.” She runs her hands across the cold granite, tracing the grooves of her name etched in stone. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
